1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device, and more particularly to a safety device for people using a rifle or the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
All of the currently used rifles and small arms need the user to aim directly for shooting the target, which means the shooter must align the target and the barrel in a straight line using his eye. To do this, the shooter has to place his eye behind the rear sight with the barrel of the rifle facing the target. At this moment, at least half of the shooter's face has to be exposed without cover. Currently, a soldier's body is protected by helmet and bullet-proof vest. But because the soldiers need to aim their weapons, there is not protect for the faces. This will introduce a chance for the shooter to be hurt in a danger battle field.
Some shields are used for protecting the shooter, but generally they are designed for heavy duty machine guns which are carried by vehicles or fixed on a frame. These shields are not and are not portable. They are not suitable for rifles and small arms. These shields are mostly designed for particular guns and can not be used for different arms. Also, the material of these shields is metal which is heavy and not transparent. The shooter can only use the pre-opened aiming area for aiming and observing. The design of the aiming area largely limits the view field of the shooter. And still, it is not covered and the shooter can still be hurt.